


I Love Him

by CheyMalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyMalik/pseuds/CheyMalik





	1. Chapter 1

June 12, 2013

Dear Diary,

You’re the only one I can trust right now, so here is my biggest secret. I’m in love with him, I love him more then I ever thought possible, but here’s the thing, he’s in love with someone else, someone making it impossible for us to be together. We’ve kissed, we’ve made love, we’ve done this all behind her back and yet I still feel incomplete because we cant make our love known… even if he does feel the same way about me as I do to him. I just wish I could tell him how I feel and that he would tell me the same thing. I wish we could go public to the world but we’re not allowed to… I need help, I need guidance… I need him!

\- xoxo


	2. Liam

I closed my diary and put it away in my hiding spot making sure it was safe from my sisters from finding it if they decided to go through my stuff… again! I lie on my bed as I run my hand through my hair again messing it up even more than it already was. I heard a knock at my door and I look up to see Liam standing there, I give a small smile as butterflies take flight in my stomach making their way to my heart and making it clench in nerves as the love of my life walks over to me and sits at the edge of my bed placing a hand on my leg. He looked up at me with concerned eyes and a worried smile. “Are you alright mate?” Liam asked and I gently nodded not trusting my voice as I felt my length beginning to press against my boxers.

“You didn’t come to bed with me last night, you always come to bed with me…” Liam says sadly and as I looked into his eyes I could tell there was hurt that he was trying to hide. My heart broke when I saw that he was so upset at the fact I slept on the couch instead of in bed with Liam, trust was I was afraid one of these days I would wake up after he did and my erection would be back and I wouldn’t be able to hide it like I have been by waking up early and taking an ice cold shower to calm myself down after a night of dreams, dreams that would only ever happen in my mind. 

"I'm sorry Li..." I said looking down at my lap ashamed that it's gotten to the point where I cant even sleep in our bed, that we cant even spend time together without my member getting out of control and my hormones taking over causing me to get horny and want to screw him right where we are at the time. The bulge in my pants getting bigger and more painful I quickly place my laptop on my lap covering myself. Liam looked at me and raised an eye brow, the look in his eyes gave him away, he had already seen my bulge...


End file.
